


Seven Minutes in Memory Lane

by SaintSayaka



Category: High School Story (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Relationship, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Short Story, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: otpprompts, implied bisexuality, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintSayaka/pseuds/SaintSayaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Payton always thought that she was the most beautiful then out of the whole night. The entire scene was so imperfect – Hearst’s second most popular cheerleader alone and practically disheveled.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Payton can tell you firsthand that a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven with Mia Warren is certainly not wasted...even if there's no touching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Minutes in Memory Lane

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place shortly after "the Mean Girl" quest, meaning that here, they're not super close, but still friends.
> 
> Also, Mia's super comfortable with her sexuality, yay.

Nobody ever left a Payton party unsatisfied. If you really thought about it, she was just doing her job. This line of reasoning seemed comforting in its logic.

Standing toe to toe with Mia in a dim closet was anything but.

Outside, she could feel the collective pulse of the party wane and wax in front of the cedar door, the teenage imagination rampant with ideas of wildly romantic escapades and impossibilities. What were they listening for between the two? A touch? A kiss? Hopefully nothing more than that. Payton wasn’t that type of girl.

Well, at least, she hoped she wasn’t. Before tonight she had also thought that she’d be the type of girl who would be smart enough to avoid being locked in a closet with her one-off crush. Suggesting Truth or Dare was a terrible idea. Of course it would have spiraled into Seven Minutes in Heaven, Miss Party Planner extraordinaire should have seen that coming a mile way. On the other hand, she was learning an important life lesson - there really _was_ a first time for everything.

Knowing this made it all the harder to look at her friend in the eye, or at least what she presumed to be the outline of her cheek.

“Well, this is ironic,” Mia sighed, leaning against the closet wall. “I thought that I already came out of the closet.”

“Right? If you’re gonna make us wait for seven minutes, at least give us a snack bowl or something.”

“Do you mean that we’re _not_ going to make out?” Mia asked cheekily. Payton didn’t respond, simply blushing. She hadn’t seen this brazen side of the cheerleader in a while. It was all so overwhelming.

Back at Hearst, Mia had always felt the need to parade herself around like Kara’s lesser half at Payton’s parties. She was well versed in acting the part of a gracious social butterfly with anyone who so much as breathed. And of course, this often involved a one minute conversation with the party planner herself, but those tiny exchanges were just common pleasantries and little more. It was the down time, the quiet moments, where Kara was off to the bathrooms or making out with her boyfriend in the backseat of his car that Mia mostly kept to herself. The wall become her friend. There was neon caught in her skin like tiny crystals, and more often than not, there were a few pieces of inopportune confetti stuck in her hair. Payton always thought that she was the most beautiful then out of the whole night. The entire scene was so imperfect – Hearst’s second most popular cheerleader alone and practically disheveled. Regardless, her entire composition would soften, though she wondered if this was relaxation on Mia’s part or an anxious feeling of not quite belonging in Payton’s basement. As selfish as it was, throwing parties was worth that three minute lapse. And sometimes, just sometimes, if she was feeling particularly brave and had just the right amount of soda in her system, Payton would go up to the beautiful girl and strike up a conversation. Little things, like math class and gym teachers and college. Little things that made Payton feel all the larger inside.

Mia stared into her. There had been an awkward pause between the two ever since she had started reminiscing. “Payton, is there something you want to tell me?”

She laughed. God, yes. But for now (and especially with so little Coca Cola in her system)…

“I just wanted to tell you that we have a minute left.”

One day, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Prompt Used: Imagine Person A of your OTP is at a party where they feel out of place and Person B decides to go talk to them.


End file.
